The Path That Laid Unchosen
by Technokitty818
Summary: What would happen if Iroh and Aang didn't burst in on Katara and Zuko down in the crystal cavern? Ba Sing Se never fell to the Fire Nation, so with an actual army, the fight against the enemy is very different. Though, when all is fair in love and war, morals can become twisted in the fray. Zutara, Taang, Sukka. Dark. Rated T-14 and up. Minor swearing, adult situations, and death.
1. I Zuko

**My first Avatar Fanfic. Enjoy!**

**AU: Cross Roads of Destiny; Please disregard any information that we receive after this episode, and the episode "Bato of the Water Tribe" didn't happen. Thanks. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Zuko's POV**

"I don't know if it would work, but..." she trailed off nervously her hand still on my face. I stared at her in shock. Here was a girl that I hardly knew. The only contact she had had with me was fighting and kidnapping, and she was offering to take away the mark of my greatest mistake. It was almost too good to be true. I held my breath in fear that anything could ruin the moment.

**(Here is where it turns AU people)**

The water could be used for nearly anything in the world, and she wanted to heal _me _with it. All I had to do was nod. It would be so easy to just get rid of it, to never have to see the consequences of my cowardice that day. I wanted to take the offer so badly. I looked into her eyes once more to try and see if I could spot any speck of dishonesty. All there was though was a peaceful sort of sadness, not pity, but it was like she understood.

"Why? Why me? I don't even remember your name, much less deserve your kindness," I said quietly, her eyes widened by my words, but still her hand did not move from my face. A small smile stretched across her lips as she looked at me.

"One; it's Katara," her other hand poked me in the chest, and I let out a small gasp. "And you better remember it. Second; no one deserves to look at themselves and be reminded of what they did in the past," her voice choked up at the last part of the sentence. I wanted, no needed, to know what she had done in the past that made her sympathize with me. I brought my hand up and rested it on top of the one that she had placed on my face.

"What ever you could have done, was in no way as bad as what I have," I said softly. I had no clue where all of this was coming from, and on the inside I was a raging war of emotions. Part of me wanted to take her hostage and wait until the Avatar arrived so I could use her as a bargaining chip; that was quickly becoming a very minor train of thought though. A majority of me was appalled at how wishy-washy I was being; uncle would most definitely be proud. Lastly, there was a part of me that just wanted to let her talk, and never leave this cave. For once I decided to listen to the one that made the least logical sense.

"Katara," I said, testing the name out on my lips, "I don't need-"

"I was a coward," she blurted out. Her head was tilted downwards and her eyes were slammed shut. I felt her hand slip from underneath mine, and she turned away. Something inside of me cried out for her to come back, but I was frozen in place.

"I was a coward," the cave was so quiet I could hear her whisper the four word phrase over and over again. She looked back at me with tears in her eyes. I could see a deep loathing there, but it wasn't for me, it was for herself. That look brought me out of my trance.

"I guess that's another thing we have in common," her eyes widened once more in shock. I seemed to be able to do that a lot to her. "My scar; that's how I got it. I was a coward. I pleaded and begged for forgiveness, but no matter what I did..." I trailed off. Once again my turbulent emotions clashed against each other. Everything that I stood for; apathy, privacy, the chance to restore my honor, was about to be betrayed all so I could connect with one girl. Surprisingly it didn't scare me as much as I thought it would.

"I spoke out against a cabinet member during a war meeting; it had been my first. My punishment was an Agni Kai," I heard her gasp. Who knew, the water tribe girl knew her history. "I thought it would be against the cabinet member. He was old and frail, and I thought I could take him."

"It wasn't against him though, was it?" she asked in a soft voice. I didn't realize that I had closed my eyes, I shook my head.

"No, it was against my father," complete silence reigned in the cavern. I took a deep breath and continued. "I couldn't bring myself to fight against him, so I begged for forgiveness. For my troubles, I was banished, and, well..." I gestured to the side of my face. She stood a few paces away from me, with a hand over her mouth and tears streaming down her face. She brought her hand down and wrapped herself in a hug, while a resentful smile inched its' way onto her face; I didn't like the look on her.

"And I thought my father was jerk," she said quietly. For some reason the thought of Katara standing in the inner sanctum of the Fire Nation, staring up at my father, and calling him a jerk came unbidden in my mind. The scene was so vivid that I nearly laughed. Katara looked over at me and gave a small frown.

"You laughing at me now?" she asked her eyes stormy. I immediately curbed my smile.

"No, just... What I wouldn't give to see my father's face if heard you had called him a jerk," the smile that I had tried to curb was back, and this time she had one to match.

"Family issues on your end?" I said, hoping we could continue this shaky peace.

"Not as bad as yours I guess, but yeah," she rubbed her hand against her necklace. At this point we were sitting against the cavern wall side by side. I turned my head so I could watch her as she told her story.

"When I was just eight years old the black snow came. Everyone in the tribe knew that was the sign of a fire nation ship. Soon enough we saw them come over the horizon at top speed. They were at our encampment within minutes. The warriors went out to fight them, and it was a bloodbath, Few of the men survived, one who did though, was my father.

"I was inside our igloo helping my mom make dinner. When she heard the ruckus she told me to stay underneath the blankets and not say a word, afraid that if she sent me out of the tent that I would die in the fray. She took off her necklace and placed it in my hand, telling me to hold onto it. Then she sat there calmly as the flaps that covered our door moved aside, and a fire nation general walked in," I shifted a bit closer as her words got softer. I could feel the tension in the air, and I could see the tears continually streaming down Katara's face.

"He walked over to where my mother sat, with his back facing me. The words they said were muffled, but I can still remember them. He asked my mother where the last water-bender was. She denied having any knowledge, said that all of the water-benders had been taken away. He screamed at her and grabbed her shoulders, saying that his informant was reliable and that there still was one water-bender left, and that they wouldn't leave until they found the person.

"All I could do was lie there watching as my mother claim that she was the last one. She offered herself up if they would just leave the village, but he said that they weren't taking any prisoners." She choked on a sob as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The part of me that was appalled about how mushy I was being was strangely quiet. She continued her story.

"I could have done something, the man would have never seen it coming. One icicle to the back, drowned him on dry land, heck even a hunting knife laid an arms length away, but I was paralyzed with fear. He sent a fire blast at her. Without bending she never stood a chance, her flesh started to melt, but by that time she wasn't screaming anymore. The man walked out of our tent and called off the raid. They had only been there to kill whoever had been the water-bender.

"It wasn't until later that dad and Sokka arrived. I didn't tell them that I watched the whole thing from underneath the blankets. My dad knew what they had been after though, and he figured that she had taken my place in order to save our tribe and me from dying.

"From that day on, he never looked at me the same. I was the spitting image of my mother, and everyone could see it. I still see my mother when I look in a mirror and not myself sometimes, though I am getting at not. Back in the South Pole I was a constant reminder to myself, my father, and my tribe of what we had lost. Not just my mother, but also warriors, several families, and the children that ended up being half Fire Nation." I winced at the implications of that. "I was never allowed to practice water-bending in front of anyone, and the only person who regarded me with any type of kindness was my Gran-Gran and Sokka.

"Three years later when I was eleven, my father and several other men left our tribe to join the fight against the Fire Nation. Sokka and I have never seen nor heard from him since. Flash forward another three more years, and well..." she trailed off.

"You found the Avatar," I finished, she nodded.

"Traveling with Aang was the chance of a lifetime. If I could truly escape the tribe then when, or if, my father returned I would be nowhere to be found. He would have married me off if I had been there, and I would have been expected to become an obedient housewife. Even before I found Aang, I knew that I would hate that life." She closed her eyes tightly again, as she reigned in her emotions.

"If I had just been able to move, do something, my mother might still-" I grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't say that, don't even entertain those thoughts. He would have killed you both, and then maybe killed your entire village in rage. Your mother chose to end her life in an honorable way, and it seems to me that she knew she wasn't going to live," I said looking at her necklace. "She would be proud of what you're doing, and all that you will continue to do. And if your father can't see past your face, than he is an idiot. You should never have to look in a mirror and compare yourself to someone else, you're already amazing enough." WHAT. AM. I. SAYING. This girl has got to be a witch she's put me under a spell or something. I've never been good with words.

Suddenly, a pair of thin arms wrapped around my neck. She pulled back from her spontaneous hug blushing a bit. I was sure that my cheeks were on fire.

'Thank you Zuko, that means a lot to me." She looked down at the vial of spirit water that she held in her hand, then back up at me. "Are you sure?" she asked softly. I nodded.

"I don't need to get rid of my scar to be free," I responded, still wondering where all of this confidence and charisma was coming from. The part that was against me being mushy was back with a vengeance.

"Then you better take your own advice mister. You were just a kid trying to do what you thought was best. Your father should have been looking after you, not forcing you into a death fight against him. Even if he is a king. Your great " she finished with a little bit of a bossy tone. I could see right through it though, and this time I was the one who through my arms around her. By this point my mind had given up fighting against the weird reactions that this girl caused me to have.

"Thank you Katara," I whispered. She eased into the hug and put her arms around me.

"Your welcome Zuko," she replied. Within a few minutes, we had gone from being the worst of enemies to being able to reveal our strained pasts and hug each other. Before we could do anything else the wall to the cave was lowered to reveal The Avatar and my uncle staring at us in shock.

"I was wondering when you guys would show up," murmured Katara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**So, (peaks out from behind a rock) I hope that wasn't too bad of a beginning. I did condense Zuko's story figured he wouldn't share details, and yes I did change Katara's. I need hers to have a more bitter aftertaste in order to compare to Zuko's. I probably made their characters OoC, but I tried my best. The next ****c****hapter will be released in two days.**

**O****riginally Published: October 16, 2014**

**Word Count (Without Author's Notes): 2,160 words **

**Universe: Alternate **


	2. II Zuko

**A/N: Hi, okay, I know that I said that it would be two days, but my stupid Internet connection wasn't working, so yeah... I hope I didn't rush it, but it did kind of write itself because Azula's little speech, and Iroh's is still mostly the same. It was fun writing Zuko's thoughts to it. Thank you so much for the reviews already, I have a feeling this is going to be a great story. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**WARNING: If any of you follow the time line, you will note that I had the siege of Ba Sing Se happen five years earlier, when Azula was five and Zuko seven. He's about a year and a half older than her I think. So it would be about 90 years after the Air Nomad Genocide. **

**Zuko's POV**

I never thought that I would be resentful when encountering the Avatar. Sightings of him never brought me good luck, but I always enjoyed the chance of being able to capture him. This time though I found myself peeved beyond belief as he walked into mine and Katara's crystal cell.

"Katara!" He ran across the cave to where she sat against the wall, and gathered her in his arms. He shot me a glare, and I couldn't help but want to rip the kid to pieces. I sent him an equally forceful glare, that neither of us were willing to give up until my uncle came and pulled me into his arms. I felt my chest constrict at his open display of affection.

"Thank Agni you are alright," he whispered. I pulled back slightly from the hug, and saw that he had tears streaming down his face. I knew that he cared; he had always cared, but I didn't realize he would be so concerned about me chasing after Azula.

"Of course I'm alright uncle," I responded in kind, my voice nearly breaking with the emotion I poured into it. I could feel Katara and the Avatar's stares on my back, so this time I fully pulled away from my uncle.

"Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?" I asked, trying to direct the attention away from me. The boy finally released Katara and I felt my body relax; I really have no say in whatever these strange feelings are, do I? In a somewhat cocky tone the last Airbender replied.

"Saving you, that's what." He was still glaring daggers at my head. I had just about enough of this kid's attitude, and I started to walk over to give him a piece of my mind, when my uncle placed an arm in front of my chest; barring me back from physically assaulting the annoying twelve year old. I looked back at him and he gave a small shake of his head. I let my anger disparate quickly; Azula was still on the move, and trying to take control of Ba Sing Se. The last thing that I needed to be doing was letting my emotions control me.

"Zuko, it's time we talked." My uncle looked over to Katara and Aang. "Go help you other friends, they will probably be located in a metal cell up on the higher levels. Avoid the attention of the Dai Li soldiers, and think up a plan to defeat them. Azula's control over them is not absolute. They need power, they crave it even, and that is what they will look for in a leader. If we can manage to destroy her image entirely then they will no longer follow her. Then we will need to careful as they've shown they can't be trusted. Maybe Toph can find some advantage by using her metalbending." I looked at my uncle in shock.

"Metalbending!" Katara and I said at the same time. We caught each others gaze before quickly turning away. I felt a small blush try to creep up onto my cheeks. If anything the Avatar's frown deepened.

"Yeah, Toph has finally become the greatest Earth-bender to ever live, she's invented Metalbending. She got caught by a guy that her parents hired and a bounty hunter that he hired. They put her in a metal box, and she created the technique in order to get herself out, it's pretty awesome to watch," he explained. Katara nodded along, hardly shocked, as if creating a new type of bending was an everyday occurrence.

"Go on you two, me and my nephew will catch up with you later," I watched as Katara's hand was grabbed by the young Airbender and they walked out of the crystal prison. Then, just at the exit, she went and glanced back at me. Her eyes wide and innocent, but I did not forget the look of contempt that they had held only minutes beforehand. That innocence was a lie, but why did she continue with it? She was strong enough without this charade, because that was what the innocence was; a charade. She had lost it a long time ago, when people from my nation destroyed her village and killed her mother. I knew that I had seen the real Katara, as we were trapped here in this crystal cavern. The Katara who was hurting just as much, if not more, than the rest of her group. That Katara that had a mean streak, could hold a grudge, and be ruthless in her pursuit of what she wanted.

She was fair and kind though. I knew that those emotions were true; it's just she was forcing herself to use those ones when her gut told she should be reacting entirely different. What surprised me though was that she was ready to forgive me, and all the terrible things that I had done against her, her brother, the little blind girl, and the Avatar. She hated the Fire Nation, so why would she be willing to forgive the person who represented it in her mind? I actually wanted to meet and talk to the real Katara if only just for a moment longer, just so if I could find answers to my questions.

Or I could just be reading way too much into her reactions and the conversation that had only lasted minutes between us.

She could just be another war torn child like anyone else, and I might be drawing way too many conclusions from nothing. I wasn't convinced though. Shaking myself out of my thoughts I turned back to my uncle who had remained strangely quiet.

"Why, Uncle?" I questioned. "Why come back for me at all, I've been nothing but horrible these past three years. Dragging you all the way around the globe trying to restore my _honor._" I sneered at the very thing that I so desperately been wishing for all these years; it now tasted like poison in my mouth. I looked away from my uncle not wanting to see his face. I felt his hand once again lightly touch my shoulder.

"I came back, because you're not the man you used to be, Zuko. You have grown so much stronger and wiser. And now you are freer than you have ever been. You never lost your honor in the first place, my boy. If anything, your honor has become stronger and kinder. I mean I expected many things when I came to find you down here, hugging the water tribe girl was not one of them." We both lightly chuckled, he had a point. A few months ago I probably would have ripped her head off for touching me like that, but now it just felt... natural.

"You have come to the crossroads of your destiny, and I want to be here to see you choose. I have personally decided to join the Avatar in the quest for justice against all the things my brother has done to our world. Now it is _your_ time to choose, but I want you to remember that, whatever you decide to choose, I am oh so very proud of you." I almost couldn't believe what he was saying. Joining the Avatar; now that I had expected of my uncle, but being proud of me, wanting me to choose my own destiny. My uncle always managed to surprise me one way or another.

Sadly our moment of goodwill could not last any longer, a giant amount of crystal was bended up and through the Earth and surrounded my uncle so that he could not move nor firebend. I quickly fell into defensive stance ready to take on whoever was coming my way.

"Well, well, well, look at this. A nice family reunion huh?" preened a voice from the top of the cavern. I cringed at the sophisticated and controlled tones. I had slowly forgone my formal and demanding speech in order to fit in with the commoners of the Earth Kingdom. Sure I knew how to play the pompous prince, but that wasn't who I was. Not anymore at least.

"Azula!" exclaimed my uncle, she was also flanked by two Dai Li agents. My face morphed into that of anger and distrust, my sister was not one to be messed with. She almost always had an ulterior motive in everything she did, and the only person she was ever fully truthful with was my father. Even at that, who knew what thoughts slipped through her mind.

However I could stop the few stray thoughts that began whispering at the back of my mind. She hadn't always been like that, in fact up until she had been five, and I seven, she was a completely normal little sister. A little annoying, but sweet, kind, and all around well loved by everyone in the palace. Suddenly, though one day she just stopped being like that. She became cruel and would laugh at others misfortune. Where once she had asked for things to be done for her, she demanded it instead. If you somehow managed to fail to please her; well banishment was more preferable then what her devious mind thought up as punishment.

Around that same time I realized that my mother started to treat her differently too. No longer would she spend hours playing with Azula in her room, or help brush her hair, or get ready for balls and social gatherings. She would instead focus all her attention on me, so while Azula preened and flourished under the praises of our father I was the one that our mother treasured. I curse whatever it had been that changed my sweet and loving sister into the cold cruel monster that now stood before me.

"You know I really did expect this kind of treachery from Uncle. I mean what more can you expect from the man who left a war to go and mourn," her laugh sent shivers down my spine. "A weak man who never deserved to rule in the first place, we are all very lucky that father took the throne, or who knows what could have happened. You might have done something ridiculous like stop the war," she continued.

"This war is what is ridiculous my niece," he replied. Azula scoffed, and then turned her attention to me, her golden eyes sparkled menacingly. Abruptly, they seemed to soften a bit, and she waved her hand for the guards to leave the room. I hoped that Katara and the Avatar had gotten far enough away in order to rescue their friends.

"My dear brother, how good is it to see you again," she smiled sweetly. I cringed at the look. It was unnatural for it to adorn her face. She was a slightly psychotic Fire Princess, not a sweet, fun loving, 15 year old girl. "Zuko," she pleaded, "Prince Zuko, you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you?" she asked in an innocent tone. I gritted my teeth, clenched my jaw, and readjusted my defensive stance.

"Release him immediately." I yelled at her, but she paid me no attention. I figured she had to be even battier than I thought, because, even to me, she was making no sense.

"It's not too late for you, Zuzu. You can still redeem yourself." I had to hold in a bark of harsh laughter. Yeah right, I was so far past her and father's definition of redemption, that I don't even remember when it happened. Why she even thinks I will ever willingly go back, or father truly welcoming me back, is beyond me.

Though for a moment I do entertain the thought. I have to. I wished for years for my family, my father and Azula, to welcome me with open arms. With my father returning my right of crown prince, and of the Fire Nation finally concurring the world. Of the more mundane things such as walking around Ember Island square, playing at the beach, my father teaching me firebending moves, and relaxing in the place gardens where the turtleducks played.

I shook my head, such ridiculous fantasies were impossible. I had finally tasted what true freedom was, and I never wanted to let that go again. If I agreed to return with Azula I would forever be forced into a role that I no longer wanted. I wonder what my younger self would think of me now. Dressed in Earthbender clothing, with my hair a mess, my feelings sending me on a turbulent ride because of a mere Water Tribe peasant girl, and scorning the thought of returning to my birth country. He would probably be appalled.

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you, my boy. Remember what I told you all those years ago," he said to me.

I did remember, it was actually around the time the Azula had started acting strange. Uncle had given up on the siege at Ba Sing Se only weeks beforehand. I had met Lu Ten a couple of times, but I had never talked with the man that was my uncle much. That day it was only my second or third time approaching him. We talked for a long while about inconsequential things. Near the end of our talk though I asked him a question.

"_Uncle Iroh, __sir, __why is my sister being so mean lately. It's like she is an entirely different person," _I asked. He looked at me with a long face, I could never understand why. He got off the bench that we both sat on and he knelt in front of me so that he could look straight into my eyes.

"_Times are tough young one. Horrible things are bing done, and I have sadly only just realized it. __Your sister-," _he looked indecisive. _"I want you to keep in mind one piece of advice nephew; Azula always lies." _He said this is the most serious of tones, as if it held some deeper meaning.

"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle? He doesn't constantly need your pathetic advice," she snapped at him jarring me out of my thought once again. "I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day," she made a fist. "This is a glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have Father's love. You will have everything you want."

She was a smooth talker, and boy did her words strike deep. She knew exactly what she had to say in order for me to come over to her side. What she didn't know though is that I was already firmly placed where I wanted to be. I glared at her a bit more forcefully.

"Zuko, I am begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want," pleaded my uncle. I wanted so bad to turn around and see his face. Tell him that I knew what path I was going to take, but I couldn't not with Azula standing right there. I stood my ground and tried to look as if I was contemplating her offer.

"You are free to choose, dear brother," she said stretching out the brother. I narrowed my eyes at her. What was she insinuating by calling me brother? "Just remember that I won't wait forever." With that she turned around and walked out of the entrance that the two Dai Li agents had made earlier. It didn't close behind her.

"Zuko," called my uncle. I finally turned around and faced him. He had broken out of the crystal and was shaking the excess pieces off. "Before you make a decision, there is something that I must tell you. Something that should have told you a long time ago, but I didn't. Do you remember what you asked all those many years ago when you were seven." I nodded, wondering what it had to do with anything.

"Yes, I asked you why my sister was acting so cruel. You responded with _"Azula always lies," _but you never told me why." We started walking over to where Katara and Aang had left earlier. He placed a hand on my shoulder; his face looked similar to of the day which I first asked the question.

"That is because I unknowingly overheard a conversation between my brother and a duke. They had something planned, a terrible deed, and I wish I could have stopped it." We were now wandering through the catacombs hoping we could find where Katara and the Avatar had gone.

"Nephew, despite what you might believe, that person that we saw in there was not your sister. Ozai had your real sister and that girl switched long ago because the real Azula couldn't firebend. That is how we are going to defeat her; she believes herself to be a princess we must take that confidence away from her." He looked at me, but I couldn't say a word all I could do was stare at him in shock.

"I don't know where the real Azula is, but I do have reason to believe that she might be alive. Zuko your real sister might still be alive."

It took all I had not to faint on the spot.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**WHAT! Azula's not Azula, next thing you know I'm going to... Oh wait I am doing that. Surprises in store for everyone. I think I left enough clues in this chapter so that the reveal at the end wasn't that misguided. But if you think this is big, just wait until we get farther along in the story. We haven't even gotten out of the Crossroads of destiny episode yet. Once we do though, stuff is going to start hitting the fan if you know what I'm saying. **

**Thank you so much for the first 6 people to review my story, I'm so grateful. I also have 18 follows, and it's only been 5 days. I'm floored, truly I am. **

**Originally Published: October 21, 2014**

**Word Count: 2907**


End file.
